


The One that Got Away

by skylynn



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylynn/pseuds/skylynn
Summary: A world where Deadpool/Wade Wilson never met Vanessa.





	The One that Got Away

"Oh hello!" Wade says, muffled slightly from the blood-red mask, turning toward you, the reader. “The writer of this horrendous story knows that most will be upset with the fact that Vanessa won’t be here, especially me! Because god knows, Vanessa was the driving factor for most of my decisions. But, here we are, in a new part of the ugly universe where she doesn’t exist. Now, I’ll let you meet this new girl in a little bit, but let’s see what I’ve been doing without her!” He spoke, almost a little too chipper for what was about to unfold.

Wade Wilson, before he made the worst decision to try to cure his deadly disease, was sitting in the bar, you know the one, Sister Margaret’s, sitting in front of the young bartender, talking casually, until his drink was finished. “And I give you, a blowjob,” he spoke, putting the drink down with a satisfying clink on the counter, “Why are you having me make this?” he spoke again, more like a statement. 

“Just wait,” Wade spoke, waving his hand a bit before the waitress, “Wait, wait, wait, take this to the big guy over there, and tell him it’s from this table in front of me, would you?” he said, a satisfied smirk donned his features as he watched the bar fight unfold. 

The young bartender placed his palm to his forehead as he watched it all, ashamed with what he had just been apart of, and took the mirror out of his back pocket, walking over to the body on the busted table. Placing the mirror in front of his mouth, he speaks, “Still breathing!” and there’s a large uproar of groans from most of the people there. Then, he proceeds to walk back to his friend, “What exactly was the point of all that?”

Wade, with his usual smirk, gave a shrug, “He’s the one I bet on in the Dead Pool,” he spoke casually.

“Well, nobody wins today,” gave the bartender, “You should be more careful about the people you mess with.”

That was an immediate turn off for Wade, and he frowned toward him, turning away to face everyone in the bar, “Drinks on me!” he shouts, watching the whole bar raise their glass to him. 

Then, there was Phoenix, she was snaking her way through the crowd, her short black mini dress, and her small black heels, she was shorter than most, standing at a whopping 5’1”. She found her way up to the bar, sitting on a stool one away from Wade. And, as common courtesy dictates, the bartender walked his way over to her, greeting her and asking for what drink she wanted, and as they were in conversation, Wade’s gaze followed, and his jaw dropped. He saw the small smile on her face as she spoke to the bartender, and as she grabbed her drink, a brandy old fashioned sweet. It looked like the perfect drink for a girl like her, but what probably didn’t look appealing was the fact that he was staring at her, as the bartender was trying to get his attention and she was sitting there giggling at him. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” he spoke quickly, turning back to his beer, taking a sip, then looking at her again, “But, what’s a bar like you doing in a girl like this?” he asked, and looked at her with his signature smirk.

She turned back to him, taking the straw in her drink into her mouth, letting out a soft giggle, taking a sip and setting her drink back onto the counter, “I dunno, why’d you buy drinks for everyone in the bar?” she said in return, a soft smile on her face. 

“You have me beat there,” he chuckled, looking at her through his lashes. “I’m Wade, Wade Wilson.”

“Phoenix,” she replied, smiling back at him, and he moved over the seat, closing the gap between the two. “Phoenix Rose.”

“That’s beautiful,” he spoke, letting his smirk take over. “What do I have to do to get you to walk out of here with me?” he asked, he didn’t want to call it a date, they just met! It would’ve been crazy, the real crazy was going to start in a minute. 

She simply shrugged, “How many more-” she got cut off, by a man walking past her and grabbing her ass off the seat, and a quick, “I’d tap that.”

Wade immediately had a fire in his eyes, grabbing his shirt collar, standing and whipping him around, “You’d better apologize before-” and he got cut off, by the gasp of the other man, as he looked down.

Phoenix’s hand was crushing both his dick and balls at the same time, it was something out of a horror film, you could hear the crunch. “Yeah, that,” he spoke, as he watched her face burn.

“Apologize, fat Gandalf,” Phoenix said, a certain fire in her eyes that he didn’t think would ever be there, and continued to squeeze her hand, and made him gasp in pain.

“Woah, woah, hakuna his tatas, he’s sorry!” Wade exclaimed, his face contorting into a mixture of pain and pride in the girl in front of him.

Phoenix let go, sighing, and the guy whimpered and moved away, and she turned back to Wade. He looked at her and smiled ever so slightly, “What do you say we get out of here?” he asked.

“And go where, exactly?” she asked, moving her auburn, mid-length hair out of her hazel eyes. 

“You like surprises?” he asked in reply, holding out an arm for her to link her own in, and she obliged, smiling stupidly.

The next thing you know the two of them were standing in front of skeeball, her arms over his shoulders and their faces nearly together, “Watch and learn, honeybuns,” he spoke, keeping one arm around her waist, the other grabbing one of the balls, and simply chucking it into the highest point spot. 

Phoenix smiled like a small child, cheering Wade on as though they were out at a high school football game and she was one of those annoying girls wearing her boy’s jersey in the front row. And she knew she was doing it too, Wade himself played along, showing off, and holding up the tickets triumphantly as if it were Medusa’s head, and he was just Hercules. I guess that would make Phoenix Megara, wouldn’t it? 

Wade slammed the tickets onto the counter, Phoenix on his arm, “The limited-edition Voltron, Defender of the Universe ring, por favor,” he spoke, his signature smirk riding high on his face. Phoenix was standing beside him giggling, as she watched him puff out his chest, as he turned to face her.

“I suppose I’ll take the eraser!” she said, far too giddy to be getting an eraser, but hey, to each their own. And with that, the clerk moved to get each of their prizes and placed them down on the counter.

“You, sir, are now the defender of the planet Eris,” he spoke, and then turned to Phoenix, “and you can erase things, written in pencil.”

Phoenix took the eraser from him and then turned to face Wade, and the two began to walk away, her long hair bouncing against the middle of her back, and their arms linked together as if they were two school girls walking off the playground. “What do I have to do to get just a little more time with you?” he asked, a small chuckle coming up his throat. 

“Hmm, I’m alright with whatever else you have in mind,” she smiled up at him, through her lashes, and half of her hair covering his face.

The next thing you know Wade’s mouth was on hers, hard and slow, pushing her against a wall, they were both smiling into each other’s mouths, as he put his hands on her thighs in signal for her to jump up. And, she did, she jumped up and let his hands catch her, her arms going tighter around his neck, her head turning to get a better angle on him. 

He pulled away from her a bit, just enough to catch his breath, and looked at her, as her eyes were half-lidded and lust-filled, and he just smiled, “Are you sure?” he asked, but he wasn’t really looking for an answer and he didn’t think that it would happen as she smashed their mouths together. He turned her around as one of his hands made work of her small dress. I’m pretty sure that everyone can assume the rest of this, and where this was headed. 

The morning after Wade had woken up first, as he had always been an early riser due to his military background, but he smiled a little bit at the girl lying next to him. But, he reluctantly got up, and made his way to the small kitchenette, turning on the coffee pot to brew a new pot, leaning back against the counter and grabbing down two mugs. He didn’t even know how she liked her coffee, but he thought that she would prefer it sweet, to the point that you would barely be able to taste it, in his mind, it would be just as sweet as her. 

As he was making the coffee, the girl woke, and she sat up, rubbing her face, pulling her hair out of the matted mess that she could tell it was in. She kept the blanket around her chest until she spotted Wade’s large t-shirt lying on the floor, pulling that over her head and her panties around herself again, she walked out to greet him.

“Holy shit, mother of god,” he spoke as he saw her, “you look beautiful!” He finished his statement as he handed her a cup of coffee, a smile bright and apparent on his features. 

“I look like I got hit by a bus,” she mumbled, taking the cup from his hands, a large smile on her face, “And thank you, for the coffee, and last night.” She could see the smile creeping onto his face after she said that, and she took her free arm and moved it around his torso, as he leaned against the counter, holding her to his chest.

But this was simply the beginning.

The two had been seeing each other for months on end, a little over a year and a half flew by, and Christmas was slowly approaching, and the two had become more domestic, and in Wade’s thoughts, gross, and coupley, by the day. 

The two were standing in front of the bed that they had shared for a little over a month, as Wade was trying to figure out a plastic Christmas tree, as Phoenix had oldies Christmas hits playing over her small Bluetooth speaker. She was making the hot chocolate as Wade let out another loud curse, pulling his hand away and shaking his fingers. “Baby, I’m going to need another band-aid!” he spoke, sticking his finger into his mouth to lick off the blood while she was bringing another band-aid to him.

It was a set of Mickey Mouse band-aids, and his fingers were covered in all of the Disney characters, as she shook her head, placing another Minnie bandage across his slightly cut finger. “You owe me a new set of bandages, mister,” Phoenix spoke, her voice hard, but she couldn’t keep it together as she let out a giggle. She was wearing a set of flannel pajamas, the shirt buttoned just enough to hold her breasts and keep her covered, and Wade was wearing a matching set of flannel pajama pants. 

“Yes ma’am,” he chuckled, finally getting the two pieces together, as she took the box of bandages back to the kitchen and came back with two cups of hot cocoa, with the mini marshmallows included. She placed his cup on the side table next to the couch, and held onto her own, sitting on her legs as she watched him. 

“This tree better be worth it, Phi, it’s a pain in my ass!” he said, chuckling as he stood, the tree half put together, and the boxes of ornaments all over the floor and extra decorations. Phoenix had always loved decorating for the holidays, and it was one tradition that she wanted to continue with her new home, wherever that would end up being, and that new home happened to be with Wade Wilson. 

“Sorry, honey, do you want my help?” she asked, knowing how stubborn he was that he was going to say no, but she would always offer.

“No, I’ve almost got it together now, but you might want to get all the ornaments organized with how you want them. I don’t know how to get them on a tree, I’ve never had a tree before,” he spoke, which was the truth, his family life and his home were never that great to begin with, which is why he ended up in the business that he did. 

“I know, but that’s why we’re doing this now! It’ll be fun, I promise!” she said, placing her cup down and jumping up, moving all of the boxes until she found the ornaments that she had wanted, placing them on the couch in the spot that she had once occupied.

Wade had finally gotten the tree assembled, and the lights put on, and they had finally finished decorating as she had them both stand back and look at their work. “I love it! Don’t you?” she asked, turning to Wade.

But, he had collapsed to the floor, as she shrieked, and said aloud, “Oh god! Wade!”


End file.
